Inmortal
by Marqui
Summary: Una ilusión que nunca llegó y una grandeza que se fue. Su mundo está en ruinas y él sólo desea ser inmortal.


**Inmortal**

_Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz Himaruya._

_Fic random surgido de una especie de Cadáver Exquisito._

_..._

Un silencio ensordecedor invadía el aire, parecía que las cosas no iban bien. No… Se lo notaba triste… si es que alguna vez logró hacer alguna expresión.

Su rostro se mostraba vacío y sus ojos color del mar, perdidos en el infinito, sin brillo. Sus párpados subían y bajaban lentamente, como queriendo sostener la mirada en algún punto. Sólo recuerdos fluían en forma de lágrimas secas, lágrimas contenidas, con un sabor amargo. Mordía su labio inferior.

El océano le nublaba la vista, ¿para qué necesitaba ver?, ya había visto demasiado. A lo largo de los años, vio desaparecer la humanidad, autodestruirse como si se tratara de suicidas. Vio los horizontes plasmando dolor, angustia… odio, rencor, guerras… Guerras estúpidas que ni el más inteligente de los pensadores lograría entender.

El sufrimiento penetró en su piel, llevándolo a tumbarse sobre la árida tierra. Pasaron los siglos y él siguió en la misma posición viendo ruinas a su alrededor, sufriendo por lo que fue, lo que es y lo que será. Los abusos de su vecino sureño regresaban a su mente erizándole la piel, obligándolo a clavar las uñas en el suelo sintiendo el áspero material escurrirse por sus dedos.

Sus dientes rechinaban y la ira lo hacía cerrar los ojos de mar con fuerza. De pronto recordó a su amigo del oriente y un breve suspiro acompañó a una leve sonrisa, relajándolo por unos segundos…

Aún con sus ojos cerrados, elevó un brazo y lo posó sobre ellos. Lentamente el telón se abría y mostraba aquel mar de su mirar. No quería ver. Su brazo sentía el vaivén de las largas pestañas acompañando a unos agotados párpados.

Volvió a suspirar.

Una suave brisa soplaba haciéndole danzar sus enrulados cabellos de seda. Sin embargo, su cuerpo seguía estático y sus párpados seguían su lento vaivén, como las olas del mar donde cayó Ícaro luego de perder sus alas.

Alas. Volar. Él quería volar. Quería volver a ser el grandioso que llegó a ser alguna vez. Alguien a quien se le tuviera respeto. El principio de todo… ¿El principio del final?

"Los dioses también lloran" – Pensó. Volvió a suspirar y el mar se volvió turbio.

Lloró un buen rato, lo necesitaba. Su brazo cansado, bajó nuevamente a la tierra, y sus ojos abiertos de par en par descubrieron el firmamento azul.

Hefesto llegó a su cuerpo emanando un salado vapor caliente, disperso en pequeños resoplidos provocados por un dolor infinito y pequeños temblores. Pensó en su madre, ella se avergonzaría de verlo así.

El sol se reflejaba en ese par de iris que se escondía detrás de un velo cristalino de lluvia empapando su suave piel, que se hacía más fuerte si era irrumpido por los lentos párpados.

"Pero los dioses son fuertes" -Pensó y se reincorporó con cautela, pero con furia al mismo tiempo.

Ahora se encontraba sentado formando un ángulo de 90º, su espalda estaba erguida como una lanza y su pecho estaba fuerte como un escudo. Lleno de cólera y con su orgullo destruido.

Miró el panorama. La ciudad en ruinas, a lo lejos el mar y arriba el cielo. Limpió sus lágrimas con ahínco y volvió a suspirar. Se puso de pie y comenzó a recorrer su metrópolis. "Aquél templo ya no existe, y a aquél otro le falta el techo."

Vio fuego, gritos desgarradores, mucha sangre. Tuvo que detenerse en el tiempo, volver al presente. Con la mirada buscó una ilusión, pero volvió a ver lo mismo… Su país estaba quedando en ruinas nuevamente. No pudo gritar. No pudo hablar. Un nudo en la garganta lo enmudeció, o simplemente prefirió callar. Buscaba un símbolo de paz, pero sólo se encontraba en compañía de la eterna soledad. Pensó que todo estaba perdido.

Continuó su camino rumbo al mar. Pensó vagamente que repetir la historia de Egeo era en vano… Pero algo lo llevó hacia aquél barranco, el cabo Sunión.

Observó una vez más el cielo… Allí vio muchos inmortales inhumanos que lo estaban llamando, los dioses lo estaban esperando.

Miró hacia atrás como despidiendo a alguien, le dedicó una dulce sonrisa a sus ruinas, a su pasado. Luego dirigió su mirada al Este y sonrió con más dulzura, recordó la cara de su amigo y por lo bajo prometió ir a visitarlo muy pronto. Miró al oeste y se encontró con un silencio infinito, lleno de violencia y traición. Vio el oscuro sur y su sonrisa se tornó siniestra, llena de rencor y odio.

En silencio se concentró en el paisaje frente suyo, como buscando una respuesta a su desilusión y su orgullo resquebrajado. Se sentía herido.

Sin pensarlo más, se dejó caer barranca abajo, donde Parténope lo esperaba con su encantadora voz. La melodía aguda lo envolvió y se lo llevó.

Por primera vez, sintió una gran liberación y comenzó a reverdecer.

"Los dioses son inmortales". –Pensó. Sus ojos miraron al mar, estaba tan lejos de todo. La paz interior lo relajaba demasiado y traía en él una cálida sensación de somnolencia.

Morfeo se apoderó de él y lo arrulló. Dejó su mente divagar, sumergirse en los sueños que denotaban felicidad. Sus párpados relajados cubrieron aquellos ojos de mar para siempre.

Heracles siguió buscando ilusiones, mientras los dioses lo hacían inmortal.

**Fin**

**30/06/2010**

**Algunas aclaraciones:**

_**Ícaro: **Cuenta la leyenda que Ícaro y su padre Dédalo (Constructor del laberinto del Minotauro) fueron encarcelados en una torre en Creta por el rey Minos. Dédalo había logrado escapar, pero les era imposible escapar por mar, debido a la guardia que ejercían los hombres de Mino. Entonces, construyó unas alas para Ícaro y para él. Las alas eran de pluma, cera e hilo. Primero Dédalo probó las alas y funcionó, entonces, le dio unas a su hijo, advirtiéndole que no vuele demasiado alto, cerca del sol para que las alas no se derritieran, ni tampoco muy bajo, porque las olas del mar las mojarían y no podría volar. Cuando padre e hijo se lanzaron a volar, luego de pasar unas tres ciudades, Ícaro comenzó a volar más alto y las alas se derritieron. El joven intentó mover los brazos con las pocas plumas rescatadas, pero fue en vano. Cayó al mar, dejando a su padre, quien llegó sano a Sicilia, muy triste._

_**Hefesto****: ** En la mitología romana es conocido como Vulcano, y era el dios del fuego y los volcanes. En la mitología griega, fue engendrado por Hera, y salió tan feo que su propia madre lo tiró al Olimpo. (Algunas versiones dicen que también era hijo de Zeus)._

_**Egeo: **Egeo, Rey de Atenas y padre de Teseo, quien luchó contra el Minotauro para salvar a la bella Ariadna del laberinto. Acordó con Teseo que si le derrotaba al Minotauro, éste debía cambiar las velas negras de su embarcación por unas de color blanco. Teseo, finalmente derrotó al engendro, pero de tanta felicidad, olvidó cambiar las velas del barco. Al verlo llegar con velas negras, Egeo creyó que su hijo había sido devorado por el monstruo y decidió suicidarse, tirándose desde el **cabo Sunión ** a las rocas mar que hoy lleva su nombre._

_**Parténope****: **Era una de las sirenas que encantaba a los marinos con su bella voz atrayéndolos al mar y llevándoselos, y la fundadora de Napoli (Sur de Italia). Sin embargo, no logró conquistar a Ulises, ya que éste se había atado a la proa del barco, y frustrada se convirtió en las rocas que hoy adornan la costa napolitana._

_**Morfeo: **El dios griego del sueño. Hijo de Hipnos y Nix (la Noche)._

_**Si bien, el Heracles de esta historia es el de Hetalia, creo que sería bueno poner un poco del héroe griego:**_

_**Heracles: **Era un héroe y semidiós nacido en Tebas (Grecia). Hijo de Zeus y una mortal, hijastro de Anfitrión. Heracles nació de una infidelidad cometida por Zeus a su esposa Hera, quien hizo lo posible para que el semidiós no nazca. A poco de nacer, degolló a dos serpientes mientras jugaba con ellas. De grande, era un estudiante indisciplinado, mató a un profesor que lo regañó, de sólo un golpe. Su padrastro, Anfitrión, antes de que a Heracles le diera otro ataque de cólera, lo envió al campo, donde otro profesor se encargó de educarlo y enseñarle a usar el arco y flecha. Heracles fue el encargado de algunas "hazañas heroicas", que incluían matar gigantes, capturar jabalíes, matar pájaros, domar un toro salvaje, robar unas yeguas, matar a Gerión para robarle sus rebaños, etc. (qué lindo héroe que tenían xD). Entre otras cosas, fundó Tarento (Italia) y aprendió música con Lino (profesor al cuál mató de un golpe). Tuvo muchos amantes, tanto masculinos, como femeninas. Se casó tres veces, primero con Megara, con quien tuvo hijos y los mató en un ataque de ira. De su segunda esposa fue esclavo. Su tercera esposa (Deyanira), fue quien provocó la muerte de la parte mortal de Heracles. Ya que éste había matado a un centauro que quiso violar a su mujer, antes de morir, el centauro le dijo a Deyanira que si quería el amor de Heracles, que se llevara sus ropas y se las dé a él. Heracles se las puso y le provocó un dolor infinito, terrible, no se las podía sacar, las tenía pegadas a la piel. Al ver eso, Deyanira se ahorcó y Heracles decidió seguirla en el suicidio, pidiendo que quemen su parte mortal, y de esta forma, los dioses lo convirtieron en inmortal._


End file.
